


The Journey to the West

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: When Gran Torino discovered a toddler with a mutation-type monkey tail Quirk out in the mountains he didn't expect to adopt the kid. He didn't expect the kid to become best friend with Nana's future successor.And he certainly didn't expect his son, Goku, to become a different type of beacon of hope for all the world to parallel the successor for One for All.Goku's rise to heroic works will be one for the ages.





	The Journey to the West

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame exhausted me to Marvel stuff for a bit, even though I liked it. And GOT Finale...yeah none of those fics are getting updated anytime soon. So I wanted to do a different take on a crossover I’ve seen gain some popularity that involved two of my favorite Shonen anime. How far I take this will really be decided by how popular it is with y’all and how fun I find it to write. I will mostly be ignoring DBZ, though I will leave things open ended to bring that in later if I wish. (Look guys, once you start breaking planets casually power scaling is incomprehensible). Which means I will be using a fun mix of original Dragonball, some Dragonball games, and the actual Journey to the West mythology. This chapter is mostly a teaser to test for interest. I could have done the entire first event and will definitely finish it up next chapter.

Sorahiko, the mystifyingly fast pro-hero who never stuck around to take the credit, Gran Torino, preferred the mountainous area quite a ways west of his birthplace in Yamanashi Prefecture for training his long distance and higher speed maneuvers. 

This day in particular the youthful man was training around Mount Paozu, the largest mountain in the range which had sprung up in the early days after Quirks became widespread, when two warlords, one with an earth elemental quirk and one whose quirk allowed him to use animal DNA to polymorph and control other animals had clashed in the region. 

The land was inhabited also by the descendants of the second warlord’s army of polymorphed dinosaurs. Which made for great eating and even greater physical combat training. 

And it was there, high in the snowcapped peak of Mount Paozu, that Sorahiko found something that would change his life, and the world, forever.

It all started when he soared over a waterfall, training his ability to fly across water where his jets usually hit less solidly and thus granted a lesser level of propulsion, and a group of Japanese Macaques were engaged in play in the hot springs that flowed into the pool at the base of the waterfall. 

Because, to Gran Torino’s great surprise, the Macaques were being led by an aggressive, naked, and monkey-tailed toddler. 

Changing his trajectory in midair the man barely dodged a half dozen handfuls of poo flung his direction. 

The child, and the monkeys, began shrieking at him, and the young boy attacked.

What, in Gran Torino’s mind, must have been a mutation based Quirk, was a rather strong Quirk, because the messy haired youth rocketed through the air rather quickly with his leap and forced the hero to change directions again. 

“Alright you little punk! That’s it!” The stubborn hero yelled and went zooming towards the boy faster than could be seen and open handed, smacked the back of his head so hard the monkey-boy planted right into the dirt face first. 

Seemingly distraught at losing their leader the macaques screamed and hooted and hollered until Sorahiko turned his head and sent an intense glare their way that caused the entire tribe to scatter into the sparse trees. 

“Now what do I do with a kid...” he mused to himself. 

While it was uncommon nowadays, especially in more enlightened cities with many heroes of all kinds fighting the good fight, in rural areas there were still some cases, though not as common as in the first days after Quirks appeared, of superstitious or ignorant bumpkins abandoning children born with mutant type Quirks. 

Which meant he was going to have to take the kid back to the city with him. 

Which meant Nana was going to give him an earful.

Twelve years later, Sorahiko had adopted and raised the toddler into a vibrant and irascible young man. 

And so he sat in the announcer booth, looking on with pride, as his son, Goku, stretched in preparation for the first phase of the Hero School Sports Festival.

Unknown to all of them this would be the last sports festival where any school other than UA participated.

“Well Gran Torino,” His companion in the announcer box said, “I am surprised to see you here today as my compatriot in commentating! UA volunteering a first year teacher who also has a son participating is quite odd! Were they not worried about any favoritism?”

Sorahiko let out a raucous laugh, “Yoroi Musha, there’s no reason to worry about that! If anything I’ll be extra hard on my boy. He’s a tough little brat!”

“Hmm, well in that case...” The red lights next to their mics flipped on, “Let’s get this Festival going everybody! This is Yoroi Musha an alumnae of Shiketsu and Gran Torino of UA! And we’re here to introduce you to the first event, now we almost always do an obstacle course as everyone knows! But every year the obstacles are radically different! So let’s let these kids get moving in...three...two...one...Go!” 

Meanwhile Goku had been stretching down below amidst the assembled students, chatting amicably with his friend of only a few months, the new disciple of his Auntie Nana, Yagi Toshinori. 

His friend was also jogging in place to get his rippling and muscled form warmed up. At this point in time his form more resembled that of a middleweight boxer or a buff swimmer, as opposed to the grandiose form he would later have. 

“You ready for a race Toshi?” Goku asked, “I sure am! I hope there are trees so I can show off my awesome tail moves!” He grinned swishing his tail around.

“AHA! My friend, I am quite prepared for the race! No obstacle can stop me!” 

With the sound of the countdown ending they all took off at a run. 

It was quite a surprise to most of the non-UA students when Todoroki’s flames licked out over the dirt in front, heating it and turning it into a dried up and cracking mess of terrain, but the majority of the UA students knew to watch out for tricks from their fellows and leapt clear.   
Toshinori, Goku, and Todoroki all gained an early lead. 

“All righty-folks! Looks like these brats are coming up on the first obstacle! Let’s see how they deal with...”

Suddenly in front of him Goku saw Toshinori’s hands flail around as the earth disappeared underneath him and he seemed to fall down a pit.

“PITFALL HELL!!!” Gran Torino cackled out, “Watch your step you newbies!” 

“Ah...yes I can see why UA was not concerned about favoritism, you find this comedic, Gran Torino,” Yoroi Mushu commented.

However as Goku gave an artful front flip over the pit he got sent spiraling to the side by a burst of air pressure and wind and All Might kicked off the side of the pit with his powerful legs and went rocketing back up into the air and clearing a full hundred yards. 

Goku barely kept himself from stumbling into what looked like fresh turned earth upon landing, he figured that the lighter patches of earth were definitely pitfalls, and began cautiously but quickly leaping along the darker patches of earth and Endeavor blasted past up above using his flames as jets, though only a few feet off the ground. 

However the second obstacle would not be as simple for the leaders of the pack. 

“Well the leaders of the pack seemed to handle that pretty well, but I’m not sure how they’ll handle the next obstacle!” The samurai hero mentioned.

“Ah yes, the ever exciting…DEMON WALL!”

“Gran Torino are you taking this seriously?”

“Look it’s not every day you get to see...”

A massive climbing wall was the next obstacle and while All Might had quickly leapt fifty feet up it, Goku’s superior mobility allowed him to quickly catch up and exceed the blond hero-in-training.

However, Goku got cocky about seventy-five feet up and turned around to blow a raspberry at his friend, and prompt a cartoonish boxing glove on a spring popped out of the wall and slammed into his head almost sending him flying, and indeed knocking him back down ten feet.

“Your cocky son get his daylight knocked out by a booby trap! Ahahaha!”


End file.
